Meant to Be?
by clumsynconverse
Summary: ALL HUMAN! 20 year old Bella Cullen and 23 year old Edward Mason meet on an online dating service is it true love? or just cyber space fooling them? Read & Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peoples!!**

**I've decided to start a new story! I will first torture you with a cast list and set. Then I will post the next chapter. All Human**

**1.Bella Cullen: orphaned woman age 20, after her parents died her BFF Alice's family took her in.**

**2.Alice Cullen:age 20 daughter to the Cullen couple, currently engaged to her love Jasper Hale.**

**3.Emmet Cullen:age 25 son to the Cullen couple, currently dating Rosalie Hale.**

**4.Jasper Hale: age 21, engaged to Alice Cullen.**

**5. Rosalie Hale: age 24, Emmet's girlfriend.**

**6.Edward Mason: age 23, single and despite looking for the one.**

**Chapter 1 starts in a few hours. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Twilight characters and plots are copy wright to Stephenie Meyer**

**Despite Alice**

**Bella POV**

I darted to the computer one thought racing through my mind DON'T LET ALICE CATCH YOU!! cause if she did I would be DEAD!! Alice Cullen can never in a million years find out I date online.

Safe an umpire voice shouted in my head. Quickly I signed on to the account I made yesterday while she was shopping **BellafromForks Welcome! **My screen name flashed across the screen. Yes! I have a match! EdwardonPiano5! Edward, such a hot name! I accepted him as my friend and got one message his e-mail address!!

**Our Conversation:**

**EdwardonPiano5: Hi, Bella!**

**BellafromForks: Hi!**

**Bella:How old r u?**

**Edward: 23**

**Bella: I'm turning 21 next week**

**Edward: wow u sound older. The way u write.**

**Bella:gtg my best friend and adopted sister is back and if she catches me I'll be dead!**

**Edward:okay bye**

**BellafromForks logged off.**

**EdwardonPiano5 logged off.**

OH NO!!

Alice had caught me here it comes"Bella what were you doing online? You were dating weren't you!!"

Busted!

**What will Alice do? Until next time! The purple button calls to you!Click it! I know you want to!!**

**:D smiles!**

**-Gigi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't write yesterday I was my great aunt's. I don't know what to write and my brother's driving me _MAD_!! I do not own twilight or apple or verizon so don't sue!**

**Chapter 2**

Thankfully Alice didn't blow a fuse she simply said "So, did you meet anybody online?"

"Yes" I halfheartedly mumbled. She gave me a funny look and walked away. YES!! I got off easy!

(**two months later!**)

I hurried into the Apple store. Mac. Do they have Mac laptops? Yes! I picked out a whiten one and payed for it. I slid in my verizon high speed thingy into the slot. Okay, here we go!

**BellafromForks logged on**

**EdwardonPiano5 logged on**

**Bella: hey Ed wat's up?**

**Edward: nothin' much, u**

**B: my BFF/ sister can no longer spy on me!**

**E: ?**

**B: I got a new Mac!**

**E: :o**

**B: she constantly spies so I saved up my money**

**E: ok how is that workin' out 4 ya?**

**B:pretty good actually**

**E: wanna meet somewhere in real life?**

**B:**

**E: Bells? **

**B: wa? o sure I guess**

**E: Seatle on Saturday**

**B: ok **

**E:bye**

**B: bye**

**BellafromForks logged off**

**EdwardonPiano5 logged off**

WOW! Meeting Edward in real life!

**Until next update review! Bye guys!**


	4. sorry

**Sorry!**

**I have writers block and will write soon! Sorry!**

**-Gigi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys! Here's where I'm going they will be friends for a while and then I will unleash the fluff!! Sorry if I'm going too fast! 5 new reviews and I can try to write before I leave tomorrrow!!**

**Saturday**

**Bella POV**

Txt:

B: Edward?

E: I'm at the tennis court

B: where?

E: off of Mason**(A.N. Real place. I found it on Google Earth)**

B:O I see u!!

Oh my good god!! He is the hottest man I've ever seen! Goddly hot! That beatiful! He had untidy bronze hair, ereld green eyes and a HOT croocked smile! Perfection! The name suited him.Edward. So perfect.

**Edward POV**

Wow! She was so beatiful! Her eyes were a deep chocolate color,hair a wavy brunette hair, I wanted to call to her I just approched her. I introduced myself "Hello, I am Edward Anthony Mason. I live in an appartment outside a small town called Forks. I have been single since my psrents died two years ago. I never went to college. Never was perfect."

"Hello Edward Mason, I am Isabella Cullen. Bella for short. I live just outside of Forks with my addopted family. My mom died in child birth and my dad was shot by a cerial killer. I lived in an orphanage until the Cullens took me in. I have been single since my dumb exboyfreind Jacob chaeted on me and got her knocked up."

WOW! I thought my life was messed up! Poor Bella. Soon I was asking her to my place. Keep it together Edward you just met her!! !!

**A.N.**

**I'm going to the beach next week so review review reveiw!**

**:D smiles!**

**-Gigi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I couldn't write! I went on vacation/ was bombarded with e-mails!!**

**I know Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Bella POV**

Edward was, well charming. Not to mention hot. Yes my e-mail date was in fact hot! God bless !! I as sitting across from a god! Okay Bella, cool it don't freak! Get to know him first. I started a partially awkward conversation,

"So... what do you do?"

"ummm..."

"For a living, I mean."

"Oh! I work as a musician!"

"Well what do you play?"

"Piano"

"o"

It went on like that for hours. Awkward strained but not bad. Just,we were so close online. It was just...weird. I let myself out after dinner .Just to be as always tackled by Alice.

**I cannot write I am so mad!! Poor Stephine Meyer!Who ever hasn't herd yet go to her website. You see what I mean?**

**-Gigi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! Waz up! Still bummed but want to get to the fluff soon. Review and I'll be in a better mood!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Bella!Bella"Alice said she looked like she had just chugged six cups of coffee. "Whotheheck ishe?ishehot?doyoulikehim?Do ya? Do ya!"

I took a deep breath,"Edward Mason. Yes .Yes but just as friends"

"Yay!!"Maybe she had chugged six cups of coffee! She danced around until she announced"MAKEOVERS!!"

Great. I thought she was hyped at first but now I know. She kept me up all night with makeovers and wardrobe changes. She finally conked out at 3.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I answered the phone .OMG! It was Edward!**(bet u guys love me for not ending it here!)** "Hey, Bella! Would you come with me to lunch today?" My heart skipped a beat what to say? "Yes" the first thing that popped into my head .Alice took the cell phone from me. Let the torture begin!

**Hey! Don't pelt me with rocks f I don't update for a while! Tomorrow is the last day of summer! I promise to try to write soon! Until next time!**

**-Gigi**


	8. Date BPOV

**Hey peoples this chappy is really good I think theme music:**

**David Archuleta - Crush **

**Boys Like Girls - Thunder**

**Secondhand Serenade -Fall For You **

**Bella POV**

Alice plucked my eye brows then straightened it just to curl it again. The most makeup possible without looking slutty was pasted on my face. Alice had dragged me to the mall and gotten me another

new outfit! Finally I looked into the mirror I looked...descant. I actually looked good for once. I heard the doorbell ring. Edward!

As I opened the door I saw a Greek god. WOW! He looked great.** (A/N Bella is a little less mature just cuz its fun to write it like that!)** His hair was untidy as usual (I loved it he looked hot!), a green polo shirt and dark jeans. It made him look superior next to my blue babydoll top and faded jeans. Although...Edward sure seemed to like the way I looked. After a quick intro. to Carsile and Esme he took me out to his car. Wow! He owned a silver Volvo! I got in shotgun and we sat in silence for a moment or two.

I broke the silence with the stupidest question ever"Where are we going?" Why can't I come up with something better to say! At the least he might not answer. Of course he did " On a picnic and a hike." Wait a hike!! I froze I couldn't hike. He caught my expression and promised to carry me. And that he did . I clutched on for my life as he picked me up bridal style and carried me through the invisible path.

He lugged me like five miles until we reached a meadow the most amazing meadow ever. Suddenly I was being turned around until I looked right into his eyes. Then he did the one thing I never expected. He kissed me! At first I almost panicked and pulled away but I was enjoying this. Wow! He was the best kisser ever!! Then I realized it. I was in love with Edward Mason! We only broke away to breathe and we discussed the fact that he had just kissed me. I started " How long have you wanted to do that?" He of course had the perfect answer"Ever since I first saw your perfect face." Neither of us could go on. We were a little preoccupied now. We kissed looked at the clouds and talked until two when we ate lunch. After that we dispensed of his shirt. It was simply unnecessary. I lay on his perfect six pack and looked at the clouds. We kissed some more until we had to leave. Edward put his shirt back on (that was not my idea!) and carried me to his car kissing me gently every mile or so. We held hands the entire ride home. Man I was caught I was in love with Edward. No way around it. All was perfect until we walked into the door and the pixie pounced.

**Next chappy EPOV of date!! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!!**


	9. AN again

**AN: sorry I haven't updated lately ULTIMATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!**

**so to all of u who haven't given up on me...**

**tell me what my story needs...cuz it desperately needs somethin'**

**poll!!**

**stay tuned 4 more review and I will write!!**

**help!!**

**-Gigi**


	10. AN Snoopy or Frosty

**Hey Peoples!!!**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter**

**nope it's a poll!!!!**

**Ok so me and my BFF alwaysalice5 constantly fight over who is better**

**Frosty the Snowman**

**or**

**Snoopy the Charlie Brown Dog**

**so we decided you guys should vote on who's awesomer**

**Vote then PM me why whichever is awesome I'll post the winner**

**and some good reasons why**

**MAY THE BEST HOLIDAY CHARACTER WIN!!!!**

**-Gigi**

**(Gigi)**


End file.
